


New Hope

by orphan_account



Series: Sons of Durin [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Refrenced Childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tauriel learns about Sigrid's arrival in Erebor and has new hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the next drabble... Enjoy!

When she learned about the daughter of men who had come to the mountain in order to seek refuge, Tauriel felt new hope. She knew her, this girl, Sigrid, the beloved of her One's older brother. It was a sign that both of them gave birth to children of mixed races! Maybe the dawning of a new era? Tauriel wanted to go to the girl immediately, yet Dís prevented her from it, saying that Tauriel needed to recover her strength. Maybe the dwarrowdam was right. The birth had been hard on her hroa and fea. Dís would go to Sigrid.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fea: soul  
> hroa: body
> 
> I'd like to know what you think!


End file.
